The Bog (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene The satellite uploads a video feed of a city in flames at night with anti-aircraft fire shooting out from the ground. Newscaster: After heavy fighting today, U.S. Marines began their push into the city where Al-Asad is making his last stand. Fighting has intensified in the Capital City. Anti-aircraft fire and burning buildings light the night. Command: Roger on location. Repeating: Map Grid 52761-niner, over. Vasquez: Bravo Six copies, over. The satellite tracks an M1 Abrams tank. Command: Bravo Six, we have an Abrams dead in the water. Callsign "War Pig". Lt. Vasquez, your unit is shotgun, over. Vasquez: Copy. Bravo is inbound. Tell "War Pig" to stand by. We're on our way. Out. The satellite tracks Sgt. Paul Jackson half a mile away from War Pig's position somewhere in the Middle East. Makkah Province, Saudi Arabia Lt. Vasquez, Sgt. Paul Jackson, and a group of Marines make their way to the bog. Vasquez: Alpha Company's tank is stuck half a click north of here. We gotta hustle! Let's go! Marine: Move it! Move it! Marine: Clear! Keep moving up! Suddenly, gunfire rips down on the team from a darkened building by the highway. Marine: Ambush! Marine: Contact right! Contact right! Vasquez: Get suppressing fire on that building! We have to move forward! They continue to advance under heavy fire. A Cobra can be seen getting shot down. Vasquez: Keep moving forward! They reach an apartment building. Vasquez: Switch to night vision now! They begin to clear out the apartment adjacent to the darkened building. Vasquez: Jackson, you and Roycewicz head upstairs. We'll cover this entrance. Go! Jackson and Roycewicz proceed upstairs. Here, Roycewicz will be attacked by an OpFor soldier; the player has about a second to save him. They reach the second floor. Marine: Watch your fire! We're on the second floor! Marine: Roger that, shifting fire. They clear out a machine gun nest on the second floor Vasquez: Hit their flank with their machine gun! Cut 'em down! Shoot 'em through the wall! Jackson mans the machine gun and plows down the enemy's flank. Vasquez: Good job! Command: Be advised, more enemy troops are converging on the tank. Get there A.S.A.P! Vasquez: Roger that! We're working on it - out! They attempt to fight their way out through the rear of the building but they encounter heavy resistance. Griggs: Sir there's a ton of 'em out there! Vasquez: Shut up and keep 'em pinned down! Griggs: Roger that. SUPPRESSING FIRE! They fight their way through the courtyard. OpFor tanks appear on the highway bridge across the area. Marine: Contact! On the overpass! Vasquez: U.A.V. recon has spotted enemy tanks headed this way! Private West, get on the roof and hit 'em with the Javelin! Pvt. West can be seen with the Javelin, but he is shot and killed before he could use it. Marine: Private West is down! West is down! Jackson get the Javelin! Vasquez: Jackson! Pick up the Javelin so you can take out those tanks! Jackson picks up the Javelin. Marine: Hit those vehicles at the far end of the bridge! Hurry! Jackson takes aim, locks on, and fires. The first tank is destroyed Marine: Nice one! Marine: Good shot man! Jackson destroys the remaining tanks, if they don't escape. Marine: OK, that's the last of 'em. They make their way through the slums underneath the overpass to reach War Pig at the bog. War Pig: Bravo Six, we're taking heavy fire on our position north of the overpass! Where the hell are you?! Vasquez: We're almost there! Hang on! Marine: The tank's on the other side of that overpass! Come on - let's get back to the squad! They arrive at the site of the stranded tank. They are surrounded by enemy fire. Vasquez: Alpha Six, what's your status, over? Marine: We're still surrounded Sir! There's just the four of us left but the tank's still OK, over. They take up defensive positions around the tank. Vasquez: Contacts to the east and more flanking to the south! Hold the perimeter! War Pig: Bravo Six, this is War Pig! The main gun's offline but we still have our machine gun! Vasquez: They're movin' in with det-packs! Don't let 'em get close to the tank! They hold off waves of enemy advances. Command: Bravo Six, be advised. More hostiles have assembled to the west of your position, over. Vasquez: Two Charlie, Bravo Six! Requesting air support for fire mission, over! Command: Uh, negative, Bravo Six, there's an enemy ZPU to the south of your position. Until you take it out, we can NOT risk sending in any more choppers, over. Vasquez: Jackson! Find that ZPU and take it out so we can get some air support! Lopez! Gaines! Cover him! Jackson, Lopez, and Gaines move to the end of the bog to take out the ZPU. Vasquez: All right, let's move out! Secure the western approach, move! Jackson reaches the ZPU and takes out the few OpFor soldiers there. Marine: Jackson, plant the C4 on the gun, move! Jackson plants the C4 on the ZPU. Marine: Good job, let's get to a safe distance. Jackson, Lopez, and Gaines move back away from the gun. Marine: Jackson, do it! Jackson detonates the C4, destroying the ZPU. Vasquez: Jackson, I've got air support on the way but they need our exact location. Plant the IR beacon and get their attention. Out. Jackson moves to an open spot across the enemy building and plants the IR beacon. Cobra Pilot 1: OK, positive ID on your sparkle. We're comin' in hot from the northeast. Standby. Two Cobra attack helicopters arrive and begin firing their rockets and mini guns on the fortified building housing the remnants of the OpFor. Cobra Pilot 1: Uh, Two, you see anyone left down there? Cobra Pilot 2: Negative, we got 'em. Cobra Pilot 1: Roger that. All targets destroyed and we're outta here. Good luck boys. Out. Vasquez: Command, LZ is secure. Bring in the engineers and let's get this tank moving. Command: Roger that. They're on the way. Good work. Out. Griggs: Squad, regroup at the tank. Let's go! The surviving squad members make their way to the Abrams where Vasquez has sketched a crude plan of the surrounding area on the side of the tank. Vasquez: Listen up. We don't have much time to get this tank out of here. We'll take up defensive positions around the bog here, here, and here, and buy the engineers some time to get the tank moving. Oorah?